


The wings of good, evil, and of the fallen

by Washburna687



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washburna687/pseuds/Washburna687
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young goddess woman decides to create a world for herself after the downfall of the last, replacing the earth with her own version. Little to her knowledge her newly created sister hides a secret that could bring around the downfall of her new world, or can this secret save it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beggining for the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story, if you would like, could you give me constructive criticism to improve on the latter chapters, if you wouldn't mind. Thanks and have fun.

"A day like no other will come to pass, and when it does all hell will break loose."- Krystal winters 1600 AD

Angel  
Angel Shadoe stood in the wreckage of her old town from centuries past and wondered where the people she had led and cared for and their descendants had gone. If she wanted she could track them down to ask, but for now she just wanted peace. Peace from the world that had called her everything from a freak to a saviour. This town that she had made had been the only thing that had treated her like she was some-what normal, without asking most of anything from her. When she looked back at the town, she felt as if a part of her had crumbled and decayed as the town had. Even when humanity fell, she had stood aside and waited. Waited for a day where she could rebuild and reshape this world to her own image. Other people had stood in her way, as well as her own father, but nothing can stand in her way if nothing is left to protect.  
She started with the core, a round sphere with nothing missing. She added water to the core, as well as an atmosphere for the air. She added earth and rock to make the mountains and the flat lands, She added forests and climate to her new haven and small animals she made with care. Then when that was done she landed among the small animals and said  
"I have made this place to be your home, take care of it or I may come back."  
Then as she left, she sighed and made the first wind. When she rose above the clouds she shed a tear and made the first raindrop, for this new beautiful planet had taken far too long to make. Angel rested on a cloud, for she had wings of luminous brilliance. She shone her wings down and gave light to the word, becoming the sun, then taking a single feather from her own wings she made herself a sister, with golden hair and black star filled wings. The sister then became the night and was named Crystal. Angel gave Crystal the ability to make three companions for the night. Crystal then made the Owl, wise and strong, the Bat for its cunning and speed, and the Cat for its curiosity and ferocity. Finally Angel herself made humanity once again, introduced herself and sent them out into the world to see what they could do, and could only hope they wouldn't destroy this world as they had before.


	2. what has been completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection piece story revolving around each character. It contains several small chapters that link to each other.

Angel  
A century had passed before Angel went back to the earth to see what had been done. In this time her people had learned to live with what she provided on the trees and on the land. They learned to hunt and gather, but to give back what they had taken. They learned not to fear the dark but love and thrive throughout the night. They began to understand that she wanted no religion, but to follow what she had said. Angel praised them for their efforts and asked what she could do to aid their development and they replied  
"We are fine for now. Thank you great elder sister we need nothing."  
So Angel left, going back to her post, and continued to rise and lower the sun.


	3. The darkness begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal gets into mischief as she always will

Crystal  
Crystal had always been curious, perhaps that's why she made the cat, but her fascination with the humans consumed her. Crystal still did her job of rising and lowering the moon as well as making sure her creations where still going strong.  
" But the humans are so fun!" She would argue with Angel whenever her sister would lecture her on only being down on the earth for checking that the creatures did not destroy the place she had created to preserve the life that had been lost before.  
"Seriously you are so boring, why can't I visit them more often?" Crystal whined  
"Crystal, you know that if we spend to much time down there we will begin to become like them. We need to stay up here in the house until the day they-" Angel was cut off with Crystal butting in.  
"Until they evolve enough they start to believe I something else, yea I get that but it's no fun being in the clouds or in the shadows!" Sighing as Angel gave her a look.  
"Do you understand little sister?"  
"Yes Angel I understand."  
"Very well, it has been a long time since we have visited together, come along and we will go see them."  
"Okay!" A very excited Crystal bounced.  
As they decended they noticed a gathering of people at their feet. They told Angel of how they had started to make clothes with the sheep and sticks that was not used to create their houses. They only used what they needed to build a small village and they had sent others to explore and start their own. Angel was pleased with this development and asked  
"Is there anything I can do to help your development?" And again they responded  
"We are fine for now, thank you great elder and younger sister, we need nothing."  
So Angel and Crystal left the earth and returned to their house in the sky. Unbeknownst to her elder sister, Crystal started to create different creatures that only thrived and survived in the night. Crystal started to take humans that had passed on and gave them a serum that brought them to life, she took humans that treated others with disrespect to this new life and named the the Vampiress. Crystal had only favored women for this role and instructed them.  
"You may only eat when they have gone from this world as you have. Stick to the shadows and you'll never be found."  
One girl stepped forward and asked for a new name. Crystal named this new Vampiress Rain, for she had the temperament of a thunderstorm but the gentleness of a spring rain. When Crystal bestowed the name upon her she smiled brightly and stepped back.For now there were only three girls to for this new life, each had suffered an incurable disease that had been the end to their old one. Crystal stepped forward and kissed each girls forehead to give them a blessing for eternal life but with most things it had a drawback for now since Crystal was the ruler of the night, they could not walk into the sun without extreme pain. Crystal then let them go to discover what they could acomplish.


	4. The pain endured

Rain  
She remembered the cold, the hunger, and the look everyone gave her as she did her share of chores. Never was she appreciated by the others. She remembers the sickness that overcame her and how they shut her away like a sick dog when the ladies came with luminous wings that glowed. Watched as her parents told them nothing was wrong in the small town. Rain remembered her death and how they left her, shuddering locked in a barn during the coldest night, how she froze to death and was sick enough that if the cold hadn't gotten her, the desase would have. Now after one fateful night she had forever to live and plan to get her revenge on those who did her an injustice. No, not the whole town, most didn't deserve her fury, just those who locked a small helpless twelve year old girl in a barn to die. Oh yes, she would get her revenge but she would wait. Wait until the town turned into her personal playground and she ruled over them.


	5. Death, there's something wrong with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, the keeper of souls and the sun investigates why the death toll is so low.

Angel  
something was off. Angel couldn't put her finger on it, but the increase of deaths over the years did not meet how many souls had come to her. This was crucial, as she was tasked with creating life to make the souls new, and yet none came. Since she couldn't shake the feline her sister may be behind this she called one of the three servants, the owl, to her office. Since he would have the clearest answer to her questions, though she knew she would visit all of them in time.  
"Owl, what has happened to the dead?"  
The owl replied in turn "They have been reborn to another and will come to you when it's time, my lady."  
Angel was shocked and flustered by this answer.   
"Who is this other that has been taking my humans?"  
"I cannot give you that answer but another may my lady."  
Angel understanding what the owl had ment asked for the bat to be brought forth.  
The bat streaked in with a sense of ease that Angel wished she had currently  
"Thank you dear bat for coming so quickly." Pearching on one of her chairs looking as nonchalant as a bat could.  
"It was no problem my lady, but why did you summon me?" Looking around her office she asked a question she hoped would happen to be a no.  
"Have you heard any strange tales of humans becoming alive after they die?"  
"Yes, three cases have been documented and more that are mere rumours among the people of the large town, my lady."  
"I need you to bring me these documents before I raise the sun tomorrow, are you able to acomplish this task bat?"  
"Very well my lady, I am in your service whenever needed." Knowing that the bat would bring what's needed to her she excused the bat from her house.  
Sighing, she knew that she still needed eyes out among the day to keep track of what was happening. Calling out to the cat, owl bringing her on his back, padded across the snowy white front of her porch. Angel made a mental note to check those cases after bringing the sun down.   
"Welcome Cat, and thank you owl for bringing her." Owl simply hooted and flew away for a nap before the sun went down.  
"Hello Angel, what can a humble servant do for a lady like yourself?" Cat purred, delighted when Angel flushed at the compliment.  
"I was wondering, could you do a little digging in the dark for me my dear?" Angel asked as cat stretched out and came to rub against her legs  
"What kind of dirt do you need digging?"  
"If those rumours are true, for I cannot see into my sisters domain as freely as you are able, would you become my eyes?  
"If I do, what's in it for me? Nothing is without reward you know" Angel sighed knowing this would be an obstacle easy to pass.  
"You may walk amongst the light as you do dark without fear from either side attacking you viciously."  
Cat pondered the idea in her head, as if deciding to let the mouse live another day, finally deciding she answered, "you my lady have a deal." And with cat running off onto an awaiting owls back, Angel decided to lower the sun and make way for the moon where she passed her sister briefly if she had been in her own wing of the house when this mess had started. She arrived back to her office to see the case files waiting for her, so she began to read, becoming more intrigued as time went on.


	6. The case files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel reviews the case files that Bat has brought her

Case #1: Ruby Winters

Report of medical director Evalina Strauss.

The first of the girls to get the sickness has died. I can not be sure if it was hypothermia or the unknown illness. We have managed to make a vaccine for it in the time that it has become such a problem among the women of our society, though the men remain unaffected, as if immune. The girls that were sick before the vaccine had been made, remain the same, even with said medication administered. People tend to shun them, instead of giving them the help they need. Only god knows why this disease happened. Each case is similar in that they either are extremely sensitive to heat and the cold. The only other factor the disease seems to have is that it turns the patient's eyes scarlet. Taking a better look it seems that there are small lesions underneath their clothing. Perhaps the others will survive after all, unless the unfair treatment to these patients is continued. After all, one can only hope that their parents will not lock them away in a shed like they did for Ruby before I found her.- Evalina Strauss

 

Case #2 Amelia Heartstring

Report of medical director Evalina Strauss

Another of my patients with the disease has died. Amelia had at first been talking and acting under the guise she was fine until her previously bright blue eyes turned the deadly scarlet. The family then proceeded to move her to a different house altogether hoping she would join the others in death. Left in quite alone in a cold and chilled house, she has suffered along with the disease, hypothermia. The disease shows up still, only in women and young girls. God help me if I catch it, even vaccinated as I am, I may be at risk. Rest in peace Amelia.- Evalina Strauss.

 

Case #3 Saphire Blade

Report of medical director Evalina Strauss

The last of my patients has died. The disease was too strong for any of them to fight, that and how unkindly the people of this city had been to them, and still are. Saphire suffered the longest that I had known her, waiting for something that never came. Often referring to herself by her middle name Rain, given to her by her grandmother of the same namesake. Same symptoms as the others, except for strange marks across her skin, predominantly on her torso and neck, and the floral odor of a herbal shampoo. Even god could not save her. With the vaccine running through my body, the disease had accumulated in my blood, as well as others and given us irreversible damage. So before the end I shall resign from my job. Hopefully my end is sooner than most- Evalina Strauss.


End file.
